kimetsu_no_yaibafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 11
Tsuzumi Mansion (鼓の屋敷, Tsuzumi no Yashiki) is the 11th episode in the Kimetsu no Yaiba anime TV series. Synopsis Tanjiro's next destination, according to his Kasugai Crow, is to the south-southeast. On the way, Tanjiro runs into his fellow Final Selection survivor, the swordsman Zenitsu Agatsuma. Tanjiro has a hard time dealing with Zenitsu's passive attitude as they head deep into the mountains. They encounter two children whose older brother was taken away right in front of their house. There, Zenitsu hears the sound of a tsuzumi ringing out from somewhere. Plot Tanjiro separates Zenitsu from the harassed girl, who slaps Zenitsu when he tries to push it. Zenitsu states he's weak and will die on his next job, which is why he had to get married. He tells Tanjiro he didn't want to become a Demon Slayer but got into debt with a woman, who gave him to his trainer who made him become one. Tanjiro's crow directs both boys to a mansion. Zenitsu's hearing is as sharp as Tanjiro's smell and he hears two scared kids who tell Tanjiro it is a demon's house and the demon took their older brother inside. A man is thrown outside the house and dies moments later, but it is not the siblings' brother. Tanjiro cajoles a terrified Zenitsu into coming into the house with him, leaving Nezuko (in her box) with the siblings to protect them. Zenitsu overreacts when Tanjiro says he still has broken bones as that means he can't protect him. The siblings enter the demon's house behind them as they heard Nezuko scratching and got scared, leaving her behind. The house suddenly rearranges itself, separating the group, stranding the sister, Teruko, with Tanjiro and the brother, Shoichi, with Zenitsu. Shoichi berates Zenitsu for his cowardice. While Zenitsu frantically looks for an exit he opens a door and sees a boar-headed man, who passes them by. The demon of the house approaches Tanjiro and Teruko hides. Tanjiro leaps at the demon, who rants a child with rare blood he found, his prey, has been taken, before flipping the room so they are standing on the wall. His blood art gives him total control of the house when he strikes a tsuzumi drum growing from his body. The boar-headed man unexpectedly leaps into the room, wielding a pair of chipped Nichirin swords. Characters in Order of Appearance *Tanjiro Kamado *Zenitsu Agatsuma *Shoichi *Teruko *Kyogai *Inosuke Hashibira Anime Notes Gallery Chuntaro requesting for Tanjiro's aid.png|Chuntaro requesting for Tanjiro's aid. Tanjiro bumps into Zenitsu EP11.png Zenitsu eating the onigiri given to him by Tanjiro.png|Zenitsu eating the onigiri given to him by Tanjiro. Shoichi and Teruko entering the house.png|Shoichi and Teruko entering the house. Kyogai appears next to Tanjiro.png|Kyogai appears next to Tanjiro. Zenitsu dragging Shoichi EP11.png|Zenitsu dragging Shoichi. Inosuke appears.png|Inosuke appears. Kyogai not paying attention to Tanjiro.png|Kyogai not paying attention to Tanjiro. Inosuke breaking in from the door.png|Inosuke breaking in from the door. Inosuke preparing to fight the demon.png|Inosuke preparing to fight the Demon. Navigation ru:Эпизод 11 Category:Episodes Category:Drum House Arc